


pov leo ninja turtle judges you

by ratwife



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: This is just a silly little fic, i am a leo stannie im allowed to write this, tcest dont touch plz thankies, there is a mean girls reference pls someone know what it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29861874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratwife/pseuds/ratwife
Summary: based on a fun little conversation me and my partner had where leo would probably judge people if they came up to him <3  enjoy ur time talking to the turtle himself
Relationships: Leonardo (TMNT) & Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	pov leo ninja turtle judges you

Walking down the busy streets of New York, you make your way through the sea of people, it’s the middle of fall, so you enjoy the crunch of the leaves you step on.

Checking your phone, you walk past one of the many alleys in the city, quickly looking up as you hear noises coming from it. You furrow your brows, not knowing what to do. Maybe it’s a stray cat? You decide you should help it, it’s probably the right thing to do. 

You hesitantly make your way into the shaded alley, and crouch down to look for a supposed cat your mind convinced you was there. After a few minutes of searching behind garbage cans and boxes, there seems to be no cat. You sigh, and stand up defeated. Silly brain.

You take a step back, and bump into something. It can’t be the wall, you’re on the other side. What is it!

Turning around you’re met with something, not sure what. 

“Um…” you mumble, not expecting the thing to slowly turn around. 

Looking up at this green figure, you freeze when you see its face. It also seems to freeze, you’re guessing because you are a human who discovered him. 

“Oh, sorry for uh, bumping into you,” he stutters, a little nervous, “do you know where the sci-fi convention is because we are just normal people looking for the sci-fi convention.”

You take a step back, and study his face. He tries to hide how freaked out he is by acting confident, but you see through his ill act. You obviously know who this thing is, you’re just a bit shocked you finally get to meet him.

A smile grows wide on your face as you jump around. “It’s you! I can’t believe it’s you!” You exclaim as you bring him in for a hug. He awkwardly pats your shoulder, obviously not knowing what to do, as you continue to hug him. 

“Yeah, it’s me,” he starts, “how do you know me? Have we met before?” 

“We haven’t met before, Leo.” You grin, making him furrow his non-existent brows. 

“Haha, ok. How do you know my name? Who are you?” He asks, starting to sound a bit more frantic. You think it’s a bit funny how he’s freaking out over this. 

“I’m your biggest fan,” You reply, “I love you, you’re so cool!” 

Leo looks back at his brothers, Donnie shaking his head no in a disapproving manner, Mikey with stars in his eyes since wow Leo has a fan, and Raph watching with concern, as he should.

“My biggest fan, you say?” He smirks, making you nod. He holds his hand up to his chest to pose dramatically, about to say something along the lines of how you should keep praising him because yes, he is so cool, yet you stop him. 

“Woah, your hand is so cool!” You gasp, grabbing it quickly, making him wobble a bit from his standing position, “I never know how you guys get anything done with three fingers,” you chuckle.

“What is going on...?” Leo mumbles with a slight awkward chuckle. He turns his head to his brothers, giving them a look that says, ‘please help I think they’re going to kill me’, but Donnie refuses to do anything, thinking it’s the funniest thing that’s ever happened to his twin, and Mikey and Raph simply are too uncomfortable with your presence to get any closer. 

Flipping his hand over and over again, inspecting the scaly skin, you conclude this is the best day of your life.

He hesitantly pulls his hand away, and steps back. 

“So uh, what’s your name?”

“(Y/N),” you reply, then it hits you.

“Oh my god, the Leo Ninja Turtle just asked what my name is!” You freak out, making Leo awkwardly stand there not knowing what to do again. He shuffles in place a bit, and picks at his skin because what else is he supposed to do in this situation?

“Leo, I just have to say your sword thing is so cool, you’re so good at fighting with it!” 

He rubs the back of his neck, shifting his eyes everywhere because frankly, your stare scares him a bit. “Um, thanks. I don’t know how you’ve even seen me fight with it but, swag.” 

“I love your shirt by the way, where did you get it?” He asks, as you look down.

“It was my mom’s in the 90’s.” You smile, as he forces one back, but you believe it’s genuine.

“Vintage, so adorable,” He chirps in his own Leo way, trying not to be judgemental because he is your idol and he’s scared of getting canceled. If he’s being honest though, it’s the ugliest effing shirt he’s ever seen.

“You can have it if you want,” you grab the bottom of your shirt, “I can give it to you!”

Leo quickly raises his hands up and waves them, “No, won’t you get cold bestie? Humans need to wear clothes right?” He asks exhaustedly. For once, Leo is not enjoying praise. When he manifested more compliments this is not what he wanted. 

“Ugh, once again, you’re right,” You sigh. 

“Maybe I can give it to you some other time!” You perk up, as he feels his sanity crumbling. 

“I’ll have to see, my closet is just filled right now. I’ll probably have to make room,” he boasts a straight up lie, knowing his brothers are rolling their eyes behind him. He doesn’t care, this human thinks he is actually God. It’s doing wonders for his self esteem.

“Okay, we need to go,” Donnie’s monotone voice calls out from behind. “Leo say bye to your weird friend.”

You frown, he has to leave already? He just called you his bestie! That must mean you guys are destined to be friends forever. 

“Aw, oh this sucks,” Leo sighs in a very unconvincing tone of disappointment. “I guess I have to leave now because Donnie doesn’t want me making any friends.” 

“Leo come on,” Donnie groans, “we have to make dinner and we forgot to take out the crockpot before we left,” He drones, making Leo slump. 

“Okay fine,” he answers, making his way over to his brothers.

“Bye bud,” he hesitates, clearly forgetting your name already. This bitch.

You call out for him to wait, and quickly hug him one last time. He awkwardly chuckles and pats your back lightly, too scared to touch you because what if you just explode or something?

Pulling away, you smile. “Bye Leo, love you!”

“We’ll keep in touch,” he calls out as they get onto a building’s roof and quickly leave. 

Aw, that’s sweet. He’ll keep in touch with you because you’re friends now.

No, that’s not right. You didn’t even give him your phone number.


End file.
